Conventionally, a gas chromatograph including a sample introduction portion and a heater block that heats the sample introduction portion from the outside has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1 below). In the gas chromatograph, a sample is introduced into the sample introduction portion, and the sample introduction portion is heated by the heater block. Further, the sample in the sample introduction portion is vaporized. The vaporized sample is introduced into a column and then detected by a detector.
FIG. 4 is a side sectional view illustrating a sample introduction portion 100 and a heater block 200 provided in such a conventional gas chromatograph. The sample introduction portion 100 includes a hollow main body 101 and a septum 102 attached to one end portion (upper end portion) of the main body 101. An internal space of the main body 101 is formed as a sample vaporization chamber 103 for vaporizing the sample.
The heater block 200 includes a main body 201 and a pin 202. The main body 201 is formed in a cylindrical shape, and an internal space thereof is formed as an insertion space 203. Further, the main body 201 holds a heater 301. The pin 202 is provided at an upper end portion of the main body 201 and protrudes toward the outside of the main body 201.
In the gas chromatograph, the sample introduction portion 100 and the heater block 200 are fixed as below. First, the main body 101 of the sample introduction portion 100 is inserted into the insertion space 203 of the main body 201 of the heater block 200, and the main body 101 of the sample introduction portion 100 is fixed to a top plate 303. The top plate 303 is a member whose position is fixed in the gas chromatograph.
Then, when a nut 302 provided at the other end portion (lower end portion) of the main body 101 of the sample introduction portion 100 is tightened, the nut 302 moves to the upper end portion side of the main body 101. Further, the main body 201 of the heater block 200 is pushed up by the nut 302, and the pin 202 provided at the upper end portion of the main body 201 abuts on the top plate 303. As a result, a position of the heater block 200 is fixed.
In this state, the sample introduction portion 100 (the sample vaporization chamber 103) is heated by the heater 301 through the heater block 200.
[Patent Literature 1] JP 5-120303.